World War I: Trench Warfare
World War I was the first video ever produced by the dudes. The video is an educational project created for Jack and Eric's 10th grade history class providing information about the horrors of trench warfare. World War I: Battles of Absolute Destruction was created 1 year later for a class project Jack and Eric were not actually apart of but chose to help out in and now serves as the prequel to Trench Warfare. Plot The film follows the experiences of 2 U.S. Doughboys named Captain Indzonka and Lieutenant Bushta as they fight and live in the trenches of the Western Front. The pair blame the Germans for much of their strife and often unsuccessfully attempt to cross No-Mans land. The movie starts with the two attempting to dig the trench deeper but decide to take a break since they are making little progress. Bushta informs the Captain of en event earlier in the day where he mistook a massive trench rat for a bear prompting him to flea back into the barracks. Indzonka remarked how their comrade Johnston was killed by a rat of similar size. Soon after this their dissatisfaction with their conditions leads them on to attempt a trench raid against the Germans which is repulsed causing both men to supposedly wet their pants. Immediately after this the two attempt to push the trench forward in order to reach the enemy since Bushta heard this was possible. After this failure Bushta goes to perform another raid but Cpt. Indzonka refuses to go over the top because he had caught trench foot and begins to exhibit symptoms of shell shock. On Bushta's Indzonka informs the Lietenant of his physical issues and also finds it important to mention he had found Johnston's hat. After putting on the hat Bushta remembers Johnston had lice alerting the Captain causing him to toss it off quickly into No-Man's land. The Lieutenant then manages to convince the Captain to assist him in yet another failed trench raid. After this last assault Indzonka attempts to shoot a German machine gunner leading to his death as he shot in the head after attempting to see if he made his mark. Bushta then spirals into insanity caused from shell shock as the death of his comrade deeply affected him psychologically. In the final scene Bushta awakes to another charge where he encounters German soldier knocking him to the ground with the stock of his rifle but before he strikes the soldier again he notices the time on his watch being 11:00 on 11/11/1918, the end of the war. Bushta then in an act of mercy brings the German back to his feet wishing him better luck during the next war and both head back to their respective trenches. Trivia -Only Jack and Eric were involved in the making of the movie meaning they had no one to hold the camera leading to the decision to duct tape it to a garbage can to act as a camera stand. -Bushta is actually wearing a WW2 Ike Jacket and a WW2 British Brodie helmet rather than genuine Doughboy equipment since Jack's collection was very small then. - Eric tore the edge of the British helmet's chinstrap making it occasionally fall off the hook. In an unseen blooper when Eric shows this to Jack he is visibly displeased. Eric afterwards attempts to put the blame on this damage to the previous soldier who wore the helmet in the 40's enraging Jack to this very day. -The video was actually created in October, 2015 but Jack did not decide to upload this video as well as WW2 until later. - Jack would like to remaster this video with additional scenes and his better outfits sometime in the near future. He is currently debating if Eric is allowed to wear a helmet or not. IMG_2020.PNG|One does not simply walk into No Man's Land IMG_4639.PNG|Bushta striking down the German IMG_4638.PNG|Isolation can make soldiers talk to themselves IMG_4637.PNG|I think I can get a shot at that machine gun IMG_4633.PNG|Trench Rats were pretty darn big Category:Films